Listen To Me
by devilfromsnow
Summary: Hizuri Kuon is having a hard-earned holiday, and there's a surprise waiting for him at home. A One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat!

A random idea crossed my mind, so I decided to write it out =)

A simple one-shot, enjoy.

* * *

><p>He opened the door and walked in smiling. He was happy to have two days off in a row. For whatever reason, he didn't care. It'd been almost a week since he left home, went abroad to film his new movie. Now, two do-nothing-but-staying-at-home-snuggling-with-his-beloved-wife days were like heaven to him. No complaints at all.<p>

"I'm home." He took off his shoes and changed into a pair of house slippers, expecting a greeting in return.

Silence.

His brows creased. She went out? Shouldn't she stay—

His worry increased when he saw the empty living hall. She had been feeling unwell for the past two days, and he'd insisted for her to stay at home, to rest, since she refused to consult a doctor.

_Where is she?_

He walked past the hall, down the hallway, and his rigid body relaxed the moment he stepped into the bedroom.

His expression softened.

His wife was sleeping soundly on their bed.

_His _wife. _Their _bed. God, he couldn't be happier.

He crossed the room, and sat down on the bed lightly to caress her hair.

There was something about the moment, he thought, moments like this when he felt so much at ease and calm, which struck him as miraculous.

The spike from his past was gone but its shadow still remained, it was a part of his life, difficult to be removed. But he knew, with her by his side, he would be able to let it go.

Not now. But he will.

Someday.

Groaning, she stirred in her sleep and woke up. Her eyes opened.

It was hard to believe that brilliant, golden eyes of hers were belonged to him. The warmth in them clutched at his heart tightly. He thought he could just spend the rest of his life staring at her, his beautiful wife, his Hizuri Kyoko.

Just his.

"You're back."

"Yes." He leaned down and took her mouth in a dreamy kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She blushed. Silly, she scolded herself. After married to him for two whole years, his smile alone could still make her weak in the knees. And she doubted that she could actually get used to it.

Smiling, she touched his face lightly. "I missed you too."

He smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay."

"Still feeling unwell?"

This question made her stunned a little. She hesitated, then she sat up and looked at her husband with a very serious face.

"Kuon, I have something to tell you." Her tone was dead serious.

"What? What's wrong?" He panicked. The expression on her face had driven an unspeakable fear into his heart. What—

"I—" She bit her lower lips, fidgeting.

"What happened?" He held her hands firmly in his.

"Kuon, I—I—"

His heart sank when tears begun to well up in her eyes. He felt like he could faint at anytime.

"I—"

His breath quickened.

"I—I am—"

He was going to faint.

"I—"

Ok, he could faint now.

And at the very moment Kuon thought that he would, she lurched herself toward him.

"I-was-feeling-really-really-really-bad-this-morning-so-I-went-out-to-a-clinic-to-see-a-doctor-and-he-said-I-am-three-weeks-pregnant!"

She stopped and waited.

Silence…

Kyoko lifted her face from his chest to look at him and tears begun to trickle down her cheeks. _He doesn't want the baby?_

"Kuon?"

Silence…

_He really doesn't want the baby?_

"Kuon!"

"…Huh?" His hands hung in mid air, frozen.

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Silence…

Her tears continued to fall. _He really doesn't wa—_

She stopped when she found herself wrapped tightly in her husband's arms, his face pressed against her shoulder.

"Ku—Kuon?"

He mumbled into her neck. "Oh my god, Kyoko. You scared me."

This time she froze.

He continued to speak. "I thought you're sick. Some deadly disease. I thought—"

"You're not mad that I'm pregnant?" She asked softly.

Kuon pulled himself slightly away to look at his wife. Incredulous.

"Of course I'm not. Why would—"

"So you want the baby?" She asked again. Her golden eyes still glistened in tears, threatening to fall.

"Of course." He sighed, and pulled her to him. "Of course I want the baby, darling. It's our child!"

"Rea—"

"Hush, Kyoko. You listen to me. I married you, because I love you and I want to form a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I want us to hold our wrinkled hands together when we watch our children and grandchildren growing up." He paused. "And thank you. Because part of my dreams is coming true right now."

Kyoko was touched. The honesty and reassurance in his voice had calmed her down, drawing her away from despair and hesitation. The thorn that was once planted deep in her heart, from the rejections of her past, was vanished—two years ago—when he said he loved her.

Her tears fall again as she hugged him. "Me too, Kuon. Me too."

He pulled her closer, kissing the tears away. "I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My first one-shot...And somehow it was produced at 4.42 a.m. Hah! I'm going to sleep now~

Thanks for reading and please review xD


End file.
